


Bi the way!

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Pride, bi steve rogers, bi tony stark, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: After years of staying silent, Tony Stark finally finds the courage to come out. Thankfully he has the best team in the world.





	Bi the way!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month everyone. Just a reminder: don’t out people, it’s ok to still be in the closet, be proud of who you are, and stand together. I also decided to flip the trope where Tony is the comfortable one and Steve deals with coming out. A little switch up now and again is nice. I hope you enjoy this Stony fic!

Tony Stark was a man of secrets. He kept things close to his chest out of fear of getting hurt. He’d learnt that the hard way. Not even Rhodey knew the full extent of Howard's abuse to this day. That was how well Tony kept his secrets.

Tony kept his truths with him. He knew who he was, but he was so scared to open up and let people know. Sure, Rhodey and Pepper probably had an inkling, and Natasha was a spy so she definitely knew. Tony was just happy that she hadn’t said anything. The world had not been kind to Tony Stark, but because nobody really knew the real Tony, nobody seemed to care.

It was a sunny day in June when the truth came out. It wasn’t really Tony intention for things to happen as they did. But since when does life ever go his way? The day started normally. Everyone woke up and ate breakfast, consuming way too much coffee in the process. They discussed their plans for the day and what training they wanted to do later in the week.

“Actually guys, I’m busy for the next few days. There are a couple of pride events I’m attending so I won’t be around. You guys are free to tag along if you want.” Smiled Steve and some of the others nodded along.  

For a man out of the ’40s, Steve Rogers felt no shame about who he was and who he loved. And he shouldn’t. But it still struck Tony as odd. Here was Steve who grew up in a time where being gay or bi was punishable by death. In contrast, there was Tony who was too scared to come out after what had happened the first time.  

When Tony was 15 years old, he’d had enough of hiding. He just wanted to be himself for once. He didn’t want to be Tony Stark son of Howard Stark. He just wanted to be Tony. Tony had planned on just telling his mom and Jarvis his secret. That wasn’t what happened. It started with a family dinner when Tony was home for the summer. Howard wanted to know about his grades and his standings with the professors at MIT while Maria asked him if he’d met any cute girls. Oh if only Tony had watched his mouth.

“Um, I haven’t really met that many girls… but there are some cute guys there.” Spoke Tony sheepishly as he hoped for the best.

The best didn’t happen.

Howard started shouting at him that he wouldn’t have any “faggots in this house!” while Maria just looked at her son in disappointment. Tony ended up running to his room to hide. It didn’t do him much good. Howard came in a few moments later and beat Tony over the head with an old wine bottle and brass knuckles. When Tony had gone back to MIT two days later covered in cuts and bruises. He told anyone who asked that he’d gotten in a fight. Tony returned to school that semester with a deep dark secret and a newfound hatred for his parents.

But things had changed. Tony had found people who actually gave a shit about his well being. He wanted to believe that he could tell them anything and he’d be safe. He wanted so badly to believe. The team had reacted to Steve coming out without even batting an eye. They supported him and Tony wanted them to support him too. He had everything all planned out in his head. But nothing ever goes to plan when you’re Tony Stark.

“Hey Tony, I know you’ve got some free time later today. Wanna tag along with me?” asked Steve and Tony tensed up. He knew his reaction was visible to everyone. He could only hope that they didn’t take his fears the wrong way.

“What’s with the face Stark? You homophobic or something?” snapped Clint and Tony felt about ready to cry. This was not going his way and he knew he had to come out now or risk things getting worse.

“Um, guys. Can I uh… Can I tell you guys something? Something I’ve only ever told two other people.” Mumbled Tony as he refused to look at any one of his teammates. Logically he knew he’d never be beaten like that again, but the scared 15 year old on the inside was absolutely terrified.

“Sure thing Tony. What’s on your mind?” spoke Steve ever the leader of the group.

“Well uh... the truth is… I’m not 100% straight. I’m actually bi. I’ve kept it a secret for so long because the last time I told someone I got beat up so bad I almost ended up in the hospital.” Whispered Tony. He tensed up a little, waiting for blows he logically knew would never come. But Tony’s brain wasn’t the most logical when it came to emotions.

“Tony. You don’t need to be scared around us. If anyone wants to hurt you for being bi then they’ll have to do it over my dead body.” Soothed Steve as he pulled Tony into a hug. The hug was nice. Tony hadn’t had one of those in a while.

“But what of all the tales of your conquests?” asked Thor. He didn’t really have any understanding of how Earth viewed sexuality and gender yet. He was working hard at it so everyone excused the bluntness of the question.

“All the playboy stuff is a lie. Most of the stuff in the media is a lie. Sure, I slept around a bit with some women when I was in my early 20’s, but not so much after that. I don’t even like sleeping with women that much. Not when everyone is drunk and touchy. It makes me uncomfortable. They have to be the right kind of woman, like when I was with Pepper. I prefer men but I knew I’d never been able to be with who I want.

At that point, everyone could tell that Tony was feeling antsy and uncomfortable. For a man who grew up in the spotlight, he kind of hated being the centre of attention. His media personality was just a front. The real Tony Stark liked quiet gatherings and keeping to himself. Thankfully, Steve noticed that Tony was feeling overwhelmed and slowly everyone got up to leave the room with just Tony and Steve remaining.  

“Why are you still here?” grumbled Tony into Steve’s chest. Not that he was really complaining about becoming well acquainted with Steve’s chest. It was a very nice chest.

“Because I care. Tony, how could I not care? You’re amazing Tony. What you just did took courage. You deserve to feel safe with us. You work hard every day to make us gear to keep us safe. Now we can repay the favour.” Steve was smiling a bit as he looked down at Tony and Tony couldn’t help but blush.

“I know that Howard can’t hurt me anymore, but my irrational monkey brain is still freaking out over the whole thing.” Mumbled Tony and Steve pulled back in shock.

“Wait… Howard was the one to hurt you?” asked Steve and Tony nodded.

“He wasn’t the same man you once knew.” Said Tony and he left it at that.

“You know what. Tonight, I’m taking you out for dinner to celebrate this moment. No arguments. Be ready by 8.” Smiled Steve and Tony mirrored it with his own small smile as they slowly parted ways to get ready for the day.

Dinner that night was amazing. And, it turned out to be the first of many as Tony and Steve moved from being friends to something more. It felt organic as time passed. Tony felt more secure in himself and Steve was there to support him when the media caught wind and had a field day. Their life wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs and they were happy.

When Tony looked back on that day years down the line as he lay in bed next to Steve admiring the matching wedding bands on their fingers. He couldn’t help but feel grateful for how everything had happened. Sure he would forever be angry at Howard and all the injustices of the world, that was a given. No, Tony was grateful that he had finally found his people, his family. Everything had worked out in the end. If only 15-year-old Tony could see him now. He would be so happy. And that was what mattered in the end. Tony was happy.   

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride everyone. I hope you liked it. Feel free to check out some of my other works. I’ll see you around! -Shadows


End file.
